tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Turtles in Time Part 1
Handlung Eines Tages im Hauptquartier der vier turtles Donnie:Leute hört ihr das nicht auch? Leo:Nein eigentlich nicht Donnie:Aber ich habe schritte gehört Mikey:Villeicht war ich das Donnie:Nein du aufkeinen fall Raph:Warte jetzt höre ich sie auch Mikey:Wer ist da??Zeig dich Karai kommt nun hervor Donnie:Attacke!! Leo:Nein Donnie!Das ist doch nur Karai Karai:Leute mir kam so eine Zauberin entgegen ihr name war..Renet sie wollte das wir um 12 uhrmitternachts auf den Dächern kommen Leo:Das heißt nichts gutes 1 Stunde Später sind sie nun auf die Dächer Leo Donnie Raph und Mikey Renet:Willkommen Turtles..Ich hatte euch bereits...erwartet Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3x Heroes in a Half Shell.Turtle Power!Here We go it's the Lean Green Ninja Team.On The Scence cool teens doing ninja things.So Extreme out the Sewers like laser beams.Get Rocked with the Shell Shocked Pizza Kings!Can't stop these Radical dudes.The Secret of The Ooze made the Chossen Few.Emerge from the Shadows.To make their move.The Good Guys Win and The Bad Guys Loose! (Mondo Gecko,Pizza Face,Kraang Sup Prime,Punk Frogs,Leatherhead,The Makunos,Newtralizer,Mousers,Tiger Claw,Bebop,Rocksteady,Rahzar,Fishface,Karai,Shredder) Leonardo's The Leader in Blue does anything it takes to get his ninja through Donatello is the Fellow has a way with machines Raphael got the most attidude on the Team Michelangelo he's one of a kind,and you know just where to find him when it's Party Time Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need To be one Lean Mean Green inrible team Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3x Heroes in a Half Shell.Turtle Power! Folge Mikey:Was zum? Renet:Ja ich bin eine Zauberin falls du das fragen wolltest Mikey:Nö eigentlich nicht das weiss ich schon von meiner schwester Renet:Ah die die mir entgegen kam war deine schwester? Mikey:Ja klar doch Leo schubst mikey weg Leo:Also..was willst du von uns Renet:Meine Dimension ist in Gefahr wegen eines Mannes namens Savanti Romero Raph:Was was? Renet:Savanti Romero soll ich es etwa buchstabieren du hirni? Leo:Hört auf zu streiten Raph schaut Renet wütend an Leo:Also heisst das wir sollen in die Vergangenheit zurück reisen?? Renet:Ja ihr müsst ihn aufhalten...und wenn ihr einen fehler macht wird die Zukunft komplett anders sein.Passt auf euch auf Mikey:Das werden wir sicher Mikey zwinkert Renet zu Renet:Ich öffne nun das Portal und wünsche euch Glück...Ihr wärt aber in der Vergangenheit In Japan Mikey:Oh Yeah endlich reisen wir nach Japan Leo:Na dann lasst uns los legen Renet öffnet das Portal Leo:Jeronimo!! Leo springt nun ins portal Mikey:Yii ha Mikey springt auch rein Raph:Cowabunga!! Er springt auch rein Donnie:Booyakascha Alle sind rein gesprungen 10 Sekunden Später Die Turtles sind in Japan Leo:Woah das siejht ja so cool aus. Donnie:Nicht wahr? Mikey:Leute?Ich habe etwas gehört...Ich glaube das waren... Ein Hamato Krieger kommt nun heraus Donnie:Ein Ninja? Leo:Leute seht mal das Zeichen der Hamatos Raph:Leute wir sind gute und wurden von Meister Splinter großgezogen...könnt ihr mir sagen wo er ist? Hamato Krieger:Natürlich folgt mir Die Hamatos zeigen den Turtles den Weg zu Splinter Sie sind angekommen bei seinem Dojo Hamato Krieger:Wartet hier Die Hamatos gehen ins Dojo Hamato Krieger:Sensej?Wir haben besucher Hamato Yoshi:Es gibt keine Besucher Kadett Hamato Yoshi dreht sich nun um Hamato Yoshi:Was seid ihr denn? Leo:Sensej wir sind doch eure söhne Hamato Yoshi:Ich habe nur eine Tochter...aber keine söhne Leo:Uh können wir eure tochter miwa sehen? Raph ohrfeigt Leo Hamato Yoshi:Villeicht...villeicht auch nicht ich zeige sie euch villeicht Heute Abend...Also was wollt ihr hier? Leo:Wir wollen den Savanti Romero aufhalten Hamto Yoshi:Savanti...Romero?Savanti... er ist auf den Bergen im Moment Raph:Wo ist Oruko Saki? Hamato Yoshi:Oh mein Freund?Er macht eine Meditation im Moment im anderem Dojo Leo:Können...Können wir zu ihnen?Bitte? Hamato Yoshi:Das geht nicht in ein Paar stunden ist er soweit Raph:Dann gehen wir zuerst zu Savanti Romero und locken ihn zu Shredder nicht wahr furchtloser anführer? Hamato Yoshi:Shredder?Was ist das denn für ein Name Raph:Oh ähm das...Das war nur ein Scherz Hamato Yoshi:Wir sehen uns Heute Abend meine Freunde Die Turtles sind an den Bergen angekommen Leo:Sind wir überhaupt richtig? Donnie:Wahrscheinlich ja Raph:Seit ihr angsthasen macht die Tür doch auf Raph macht die Tür auf Savanti Romero:Ihr seid ja sehr ekelhafte kreaturen Leo:Sagt der Fette der so Hässlisch aussieht Savanti:Wenn du das nicht zurück nimmst beginnt der Krieg Leo:Okay ich nehms nicht zurück Raph:Was machst du da leo? Leo:Glaub mir ich habe einen Plan Savanti:Der Krieg beginnt nun Alle Stehen bereit Leo:Los Team folgt mir Alle rennen weg Savanti:Feiglinge Savanti folgt ihnen Leo:Los leute ich glaub shredder ist schon fertig mit meditieren gehen wir ins dojo locken Savanti an und ...Hat jemand eine Explodierende Arm brust oder sowas dabei? Raph:Ich Mikey:Mir gefällt der Plan Alle sind nun vor dem Dojo savanti ist auch dort Leo macht die Tür auf und sie sind alle drinne Oruko Saki:Was zum?Hamatos Angreifen!! Nun kommen Alle Hamato Krieger Leo:Ähm Raph hast du mehr Explodierende Arm brüste???? Raph: Nur noch 2 Leo:Das reicht wohl neuer plan zerschmettert die Hamatos die anscheinend Verräter sind..Sie würden sonst nie angreifen Raph Mikey?Ihr greift Savanti an wenn er am Boden Liegt lockt Shredder zu ihnen an und bringt ihn zu boden Mikey:Ja Chef Leo und Donnie rennen nun zu den Hamatos und vernichten sie aber einige sind noch übrig Raph:Leo savanti liegt am Boden schnell lockt shredder an Oruko Saki:Haha ihr habt keine Chance Donnie stellt Oruko Saki mit seinem Stock ein Bein und liegt nun neben savanti auf den Boden Die Hamatos kommen angerant Leo springt zu Savanti und shredder und schießt zwei explodierende Pfeile auf sie Oruko Saki:Nein!!!!!! Das Dojo Explodiert doch die Turtles konnten noch raus kommen Leo:Gute Arbeit gehen wir ins Andere Dojo bei Meister Splinter Leo klopft an Hamato Yoshis Dojo an Hamato Yoshi:Guten Abend meine freunde Leo:Sie haben uns doch versprochen das wir miwa sehen können Leo lächelt Hamato Yoshi:Nagut freunde sie ist aber gerade am Schlafen also seid Leise Sie sind nun bei ihr Hamato Yoshi:Hier ist sie Leo:Aww sie ist so süß Raph ohrfeigt wieder Leo Leo:Man bitte nicht vor Karai Raph:Sie schläft doch alter Leo:Naja...Gute Nacht Hamato Yoshi Bis mo... Wo Leo sein satz beenden wollte wurden sie wieder nach New York zurück Teleportiert Leo:Man ich wollte weiter Karai ansehen Renet:Tut mir Leid...aber ihr müsst nun in die Zukunft reisen seit ihr bereit? Alle Turtles:Na Sowas Von! Ende